Return of the vampire heroes
by camus.phua
Summary: Kaname and Rido who have admired Lady Zero since young for her accomplishment and harbor a crush on her wanting her to be both their respective brides along with the event which she have save the kuran family when she was five letting the kuran family to live longer. Though with that goes Yuuki obsession with kaname to become his bride when he grows up. Smart female Zero. KxZxR


_**Return of the vampire heroes**_

_**{chapter 1}**_

_**pairings:kanamexfemale ZeroxRido**_

_**Disclaimer: Vampire knight is owned by Matsuri Hino**_

_**The vampire council and the opposing corrupted forces are attacking the kuran manor after Haruka have a talk with Zero. Then pregnant juuri rushes in and told Haruka that the opposing forces enemies are attacking with touya and asato ichijo at the frontlines while grasping her heavily bulged stomach.**_

_**Asato ichijo mocked: "How is lord haruka doing? I heard that you have been injured. So I come and pay a visit." Hearing this, Haruka wanted to rush out with his injured body to meet asato with the injury caused prior to his gullible complacence thinking,letting his guard down. **_

_**Juuri by his side just as worried and wanted to go meet with asato despite her pregnant self with their worries placated by Zero who assured that she will go out and check on the situation.**_

_**Going out to meet Asato ichijo, so they did not come out, such a coward…sending the young one to danger while they as a adult should be taking care of the young one." Zero with her ever calm façade replied:" Their health does not permit them to be up at the moment. Any thing you want to say to them can be passed to me." **_

_**Lord touya who is standing at asato's side spoke up:"excuses. I still have not forget their stupid of a tramp daughter who insult me outright. Does she have not have brains..though I supposed it runs in the family huh, what with her chasing after the guy and abandon the poor humans putting them in fire range.'**_

_**Asato ichijo who then cutting in with venom in his tone: "enough, Lord Haruka,if you do not personally come out to meet us, we will personally burn down this manor. Don't blame us for doing that, cause it was your fault for not being (paused for a second) hospitable to us. **_

_**Stand aside young Zero, our feud has nothing to do with you but if you interfere, there will be consequences at hand."**_

_**Not fazed, Zero then summon a god companion familiar ,the god of death, of the seven deadly sins, unhappiness, karma and divine punishment for those who deserves.**_

_**Whispering to the god who is awaiting instruction, "keep them busy, I am worried about both the lord and lady kuran so I am going to check on them.' With that the god set to work, as he have willingly want to serve under Zero. The kiryu who was known to befriend any beings and have various being working under them famously knowns ones are fairy and elves though they do not like to stand out.**_

_**With that, Zero quickly rush back to check on the kuran couple. Haruka who is frantic along with juuri though neither can go out due to the other unwilling to allow either to go out and face the fire.  
>Haruka who stood up after seeing Zero coming in, so how is the situation outside?" <strong>_

_**Zero tiredly told him,"not good, they kept demanding for you to come out to meet them. I managed to hold up them but not for long. "**_

_**For the safety of the people occupy this mansion, I have set sentinel maze formation on this mansion layout based on the ancient eight trigrams around the mansion with it working kind of like a mirage, a naturally occurring optical phenomenon in which light rays are bent to produce a displaced image of distant objects or the sky.' **_

_**Haruka impressed:" Is that enough to defeat them? I think it is better for me to make an appearance."**_

_**Zero calmly stated:" Indeed it is not enough to stop them or defeat them as they are vampire with higher interpreting mind that most properly would not have the faculties that human mind made but it includes logic in it, normally lots of vampire think that as long as they have gain powers and being strong; having pureblood in their veins making them invincible but that is untrue as without logic and unwillingness to learn about the different ways, though normal people including vampire will lose their way when they enter the mansion."**_

_**Then Asato ichijo voice came shouting: "Lord haruka, still not coming out? Your daughter have been captured by us without us even exerting too much strength. Come out and rescue your daughter..If you still do not come out, do not blame me for being rude and barging in and if you valued your daughter's life." With Yuuki crying out;" Dad, mom save me."**_

_**Juuri who heard that cried out: "Yuuki! My daughter. You scheming scoundrel." And was going to dash out to face them.**_

_**Haruka stepped in her path and hold on her wrist," stop Juuri. With your condition, you obviously could not face them. You might be injured."**_

_**Juuri frustrated growling at her husband," now listen here, haruka, it is our daughter being hold hostage there. Move aside or I would not hesitate to hurt you." Haruka losing his composure: " Juuri, how could you think that way? I just worried for you and it they might captured you too while you are incapacitated as you are now and think of the babies in you. Are you going to risk them too? Even though I am worried for Yuuki, this is not a wise choice of an action."**_

_**Zero who then butted in to persuade Juuri: " I have to say I also think that way lady Juuri. The chances of them with a trap is undeniable since I believed there is not way they will play fairly and an equivalent exchange is what we hoped for at most. Though the possibility that they will hold you hostage along with Yuuki is higher since that way they can borrow using your strength what with your close ties with mother and father-(with Zero's words cut off.) by Juuri's shrieks of pain.**_

_**Juuri heaving in pain " I think I am in labor, ugh, why did you two choose such a bad timing to come out?**_

_**Haruka immediately rush to get help for Juuri and told Zero to stay put there for a while and guard Juuri.**_

_**Seconds later, Haruka returns with aidou hanazawa, mother of aidou hanabusa to tend to Juuri as the midwife. With haruka standing there not knowing whether to leave his wife to save his daughter or stay with his wife and endangered his daughter.**_

_**Zero seeing this offer her help:" Lord haruka, I will go see to asato ichijo and see whether I can save her. You just stay here and protect your wife from danger, there is going to be infiltrators soon in 10 minutes time. But you should not be worried with the layout based on the eight trigrams sentinel maze, it should be able to hold them though just in case, stay here and protect lady juuri."**_

_**With that, Zero rush out to deal with Asato ichijo, touya and the other opposing forces. Asato ichijo sneer at Zero once he saw Zero came out from the mansion again.**_

"_**Lord haruka still not coming out to save his daughter?(while throwing Yuuki down at his feet with her limbs bound and lips gagged with cloth. **_

_**Touya then spoke up:" This is getting repetive and tedious for both sides, why don't we kill this tramp here and march in? we have given them warning ahead of time and they still have not responds even with their daughter in our grasp while tugging a handful of Yuuki's hair; her hair almost separate from the scalp with Yuuki wimping in pain. Such a doormat. Touya spat out.**_

_**Zero grounded out: "Enough, Lord Haruka and Lady Juuri is not in a favorable position to leave the mansion at the moment and it would be advise for you to not venture in the mansion.'**_

_**Touya:" Ohhh….since they could not leave the mansion to greet us, they should at least welcome us in to the mansion with hot tea and coffee. Alas not even that, so is there something going on inside that they do not want us to see or are they in a difficulty that we as long-known close acquaintance should lend a hand to...?"**_

_**Zero who sees the god in his invisible form reach out to grab Yuuki out of Asato ichijo's hold and gesture for her to keep them occupied.**_

"_**As I have said, they are in no condition to welcome guests so maybe you should turn back and come back another day." Zero stated out**_

_**Asato ichijo mock : " I actually heard an interesting news from someone and thought we should make use of this chance since I doubt it will come again after all according to the thrity-six stratagems, loot a burning house and wait at leisure while the enemy labors though we did not expect besiege wei to rescue zhao which will forced lord haruka and lady juuri to support his weakness which is his daughter-"(being cut off since he could not sense Yuuki.) **_

_**Enraged Asato ichijo spat out:" You! You purposely wasting our time and have our attention turn. Now that we lost one of our cards, you should pay. After we kill you, then there will not be obstacle blocking our way."**_

_**Turning to his companions," kill her."**_

_**Zero who saw the god returning after escorting in Yuuki safely into the mansion."Come, assist me." Zero summoning the weapons from the air around her in hand and her eyes changing colors to red for her mood currently in rage and attack them, in close range, she uses her telekinesis powers to get rid of the opponents weapons collecting in a group in front of her then hurling them back in an array of weapons towards her opponent. All the while not injuring some of the underlings, just disarming them in the pressure point. **_

_**Leaving the seven deadly sins gods to be in charge of punishing Asato ichijo and touya for their greed, lust of power with deluding them in an illusion deeming them in the dreamlike fantasy world as part shadow penalty game dealing poetic justice. The god who suggest them to have the game being to grab as people to their sides without harming them Though Asato ichijo got greedy and impatient tried to stab the god and take his powers. However the god dodged and uses the illusion of avarice penalty game on Asato ichijo for cheating and left him think that he had won and is staying at the kuran mansion.**_

_**With Zero after taking out the underlings leaving Touya unguarded advancing towards him" extending her yellow long dress sleeves with white translucent cloth cloaking over the dress attach with long ssh of gold bells to manipulate the long and flexible weapon for both long and short distance attacks. **_

_**Two gold bells are tied at each end of the sash and hidden in the sleeves. The bells are unsheathed by flapping the sleeves. The rhythmic and random ringing sound of the bells serve as distraction while the bells are used to attack the enemy acupuncture points and stun them. Her long silver hair without bangs(kind of like my profile picture) in a half ponytail with th orange flower accessory pin at the half ponytail, the rest of her hair put down that reaches her waist. Skin as white as snow, beautiful and elegant beyond convention and cannot be underestimated but appears cold, aloof and indifferent while still holding that fire in her eyes. **_

_**(over at Haruka and Juuri)**_

_**Hanazawa aidou:" that is it. Push, lady juuri. I can see the brown hair of the baby, a little more and the baby will be out."**_

"_**ahh! Get the baby out!" Juuri shouted. **_

"_**With a final pop,the baby slide out of Juuri and hanazawa aidou announced:" it is a boy" quickly wiped the baby with wet cloth and passed him to Haruka who is standing beside them.**_

_**Juuri who is wearily staring at her baby demanded her husband to passed the baby to her:" My baby,My kaname." While smiling down fondly at the baby. Just then she is hit by another wave of pain,"Ahh!" Hanazawa Aidou who explains:" it seems like another one is coming. Come now push lady juuri."**_

_**Juuri shouting out in pain incoherently while listening to haruka placating her.**_

"_**come on just a little more, the hard part of the head have gone through, the body should be easier." Hanazawa aidou.**_

_**With a last scream, the baby came out of Juuri . This time Hanazawa aidou passed the baby after wiping the baby with wet cloth and announcing that the baby is a boy again, twins in fact.**_

_**With Juuri crying happily in joy wearily:" My son. My rido" **_

_**Haruka who stood at the side ever the proud father:" Kaname and Rido kuran huh, welcome to the family while kissing the twins forehead who did not wail calmly staring at their parents.**_

_**Juuri who then remember her daughter is hold hostage:" oh my Yuuki, Haruka. Who know what will happen to Yuuki now-but is interrupted when a shout" Mom! DAD!" running towards them who enveloped her in a hug. Juuri who then frantically check whether is there any injures on her daughter. **_

_**Haruka who sigh out" it seems young lady Zero uphold her promise to save you. We should really thank her. We are really indebted to her."**_

_**Yuuki who was hearing her parents praised Zero got annoyed with it then noticed" Are these two my brothers? I thought mom you said they will be due a week after?"**_

_**Juuri;" it seems the stress of all this events is getting to me and make me give birth early. Haruka, I think we should not let Zero handle our enemies herself. They are supposed to target us after all. She just turn five, still a child no matter how gifted and confident she is, if anything happens to her, we will let down Shizuka and her husband Ichiru."**_

_**Author notes: I have taken a bunch of inspirations from books, movies etc so I hoped it is not counted as copying. As usual I detest Yuuki and do not think she fits kaname and Zero for they are supposed to be prideful. I do not think she understand them at all. Maybe lending a ear to their plights and sorrow but she could not really placate or solved the problems always chasing after kaname. I felt like she was not right in the head like bella after Edward left her and likewise kaname who could not solved the problems in the vampire world which I am worried for the two girls of hers(I believed the younger one is a girl,she is not tall but looks like yuuki except for one picture and the haircolor since she sport the same hairstyle as Yuuki when she cut her hair and that is usually a girl hairstyle ) like revenge on them which I have written called life after vampire knight eternal love. **_

_**For this story, Yuuki is a lot older than Zero,18 years old while Zero is five. Yuuki relationship with Kaname in this fanfic will kind of be like Memphis and Asisu in the manga Ouke no monshou/daughter of the nile river where she have an unhealthy obsession with kaname while hoping that when he grows up, she will be his bride. Then kaname and Rido relationship with Zero will be kind of like in the return of the condor heroes where Guoxiang crush and admiring on yang guo. Though it is kind of like her first rose and love rekindled by leanicolaie and since the author or authoress left it hanging on kaname and Zero couple so I wrote my own version. Please review.**_


End file.
